


La Rosa contra El Clavel

by olivercrossovers



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternative Stories, Gen, Gold Saints - Freeform, Lost Canvas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aun mucho antes de la batalla de Albafica con Minos. El Caballero de Piscis vivio un encuentro con otro Caballero que le enfrento, su nombre, era el Angel Guerrero de Narciso, el Caballero Clavel del Cielo Distante, quien buscaria reclutarlo para las tropas de su Senor.... lo conseguira?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Rosa contra El Clavel

La batalla contra Minos de Griffon pudo haber sido la última batalla de mi vida ciertamente…  
Más no fue la única…  
Yo, el Caballero Dorado Albafika de Piscis, tuve, como muchos otros santos, participación en más de una guerra sagrada contra otros Dioses… incluido, una que empezó, con una inesperada visita de un ángel hacia mi parte, cuando era un poco más joven y recién tenía un ano junto a mi armadura dorada.  
\- Hermoso jardín Caballero…  
\- Gracias.  
\- Casi tan hermoso como tú mismo….  
Voltee a verle. Esos comentarios no eran poco frecuentes debo admitir sin querer presumir, pero la tonalidad con que aquella voz lo había dicho me había sospechar.  
Al voltear, me conseguí con algo muy inesperado….  
Otro Caballero.  
No… un Ángel… un Ángel guerrero, de armadura con alas traslucidas… definitivamente, no un guerrero de Athena.  
\- Mi nombre es Clavel del Cielo Distante. Soy un Ángel Guerrero, protector de nuestro hermoso Señor, el Dios Narciso.  
\- Narciso… - Repetí para mis adentros.  
El ángel, poseía una armadura portentosa y brillante de color blanco. Sus cabellos verde limón brillaban suavemente a pesar de no ser demasiado largos. La verdad, el también tenía un muy hermoso rostro.  
\- Que ha venido a ser, un seguidor del Dios Narciso a las tierras de Athena.  
\- No vengo buscando por Athena, no en esta oportunidad.  
\- Entonces, que buscas aquí?  
\- A quien buscamos en realidad… es a ti, Albafika de Piscis.  
Eso me resonó un instante.  
Por qué alguien buscaría específicamente aun guardián, un escolta si se quería. El, no era más que un sirviente. Uno de alto rango, pero sirviente al fin.  
\- Los rumores de tu belleza, han llegado incluso a oídos de nuestro Señor Narciso, quien quisiese que un bello rostro como el tuyo, se uniese a sus tropas.  
\- Es acaso la belleza el único requisito para entrar a las tropas de su Señor?  
\- La belleza, puede ser mucho o poco estimada… pero a ciencia cierta, la belleza, es poder… y nuestro señor Narciso, sabe reconocer a los más bellos y poderosos, ellos son los que tendrán la dicha de formar parte de las tropas Narcisianas.  
\- Dígale a su Señor Narciso. Que ya he hecho un juramento. Con la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Amante y protectora de la tierra, nuestra Señora Athena, defensora del planeta tierra, el amor y la humanidad.  
\- El Amor a la humanidad…. Esa es una inversión en vano que varios Dioses han intentado convencer a Athena de su inutilidad… los humanos son vacíos, pecan y erran… mientras que los Dioses somos perfectos en totalidad… somos la opción segura.  
Hizo u silencio un rato mientras se acercaba.  
\- Albafika. El único amor verdaderamente útil, es el amor hacia uno mismo… es el principio e supervivencia, el instinto mismo… al amarte ti mismo te defenderás como a nadie… serás tu primer cómplice, amigo… amante… he ahí la verdadera felicidad…  
\- De qué sirve tener felicidad, sin poderla compartir. No vale nada tener logros que no podrán tener un fin... una razón de ser…  
\- Jum…. Quiere decir que…. Te niegas a acompañarme, al reino del Señor Narciso?  
Albafika entendió entonces el objetivo de Clavel.  
\- Él me ha mandado a buscar específicamente a mi entonces. – Clavel asintió. – Dile a su señor, que agradezco sus elogios e invitación, pero mi compromiso y mis valores están firmemente atados a los de la Señora Athena y que por nada del mundo, pondré el amor hacia mí mismo, por encima del amor a mi Diosa, a mis amigos, y el amor hacia los demás.  
\- Cometes un gran, gran error Albafika al no venir voluntariamente con nosotros… -  
La mirada de Albafika cambio.  
\- Voluntariamente? – Repitió.  
\- Así es… - Respondió el otro mientras se notaba que su cosmoenergia de color blanco traslucida comenzaba a elevarse. – Pero… tanto por las buenas, como por las malas….mi Señor Narciso me pidió que te llevase… y el amor propio para nosotros, es más importante que cualquier deseo de los demás…  
Una soga de color blanco muy brillante se vio entonces en el brazo de clavel, brillando con su armadura la cual parecía hecha de propio cristal.  
\- Si no me dejas alternativa, tendré que llevarte yo mismo ante Narciso, por las buenas… o por las malas…  
Eso tuvo la obvia respuesta.  
La Cosmoenergia dorada de Albafika se alzó.  
\- Je… pues tendré que rechazar esta invitación por las malas, si es el protocolo que deseas seguir… y si tu amor propio es algo más inteligente, sabrás que te conviene más huir en este momento…  
\- No huiré caballero, porque aunque seas muy hermoso. La perfección vive en mí. Y yo, Clavel del Cielo Distante voy a llevarte ante el Señor Narciso sin diferencia… Vivo… O muerto…  
\- Entonces no retrasamos más esto. Acércate ya y acabemos con esto.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo.  
Dijeron ambos antes de tomar posición de batalla allí, en el tope de aquella alta montaba donde habían venido a topar. Donde una intensa batallada estaba destinada a ser realizada en ese lugar… Y donde solo uno de los dos… podrá sobrevivir….


End file.
